dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie
Rosie is a character in Dragon Quest Builders 2. She meets the Builder and asks for assistance in making a farm. Appearance Rosie has long untied cyan hair and wears a primarily green farmer's outfit. She wears a pair of black mud boots and glasses. Personality Rosie is incredibly enthusiastic about farming, and is excited to meet the Builder and revitalize the farmland of Furrowfield. While she followed the Children of Hargon's teachings, she only did so out of necessity and is easily able to discard their teachings that one should only destroy. She helps the other villagers come to this conclusion. Rosie is able to eventually form a friendship and apprenticeship with a magus named Al, who also defects from the Children of Hargon. Biography Dragon Quest Builders 2 The Builder and Malroth meet Rosie when she is under attack from a trio of badboons. After the badboons are defeated, Rosie takes the pair back to town after she learns of the Builder's abilities. Rosie tells the Builder of the "Ill Wind", a malicious miasma that kills more and more of the plantlife every time it blows. After the Builder gets the town partially back on its legs, she gives the Builder a seed of light, so they can regrow a guardian tree known as the "Deitree". She is confident that the tree will be able dispel the Ill Wind. After the tree has sprouted, a magus pastor of the Children of Hargon comes across the newly built village and questions everyone there on the numerous acts of creation. He threatens to destroy the village, but decides to wait until later. He then begins giving the Builder and Rosie farming advice, as he has much knowledge of such things. Rosie then becomes his apprentice and the new tree continues to grow. It is at this point that the magus, revealing his name is Al, drops his act entirely and admits he is also interested in rebuilding the village. He begins assisting in building, but his new career is tragically cut short after a single day when he is killed by his superior and the newly sprouted tree is destroyed. Rosie is devastated by this and redoubles her efforts in reviving Furrowfield in his memory. Rosie then uses all the knowledge she learned from him to assist the Builder into outright building a new Deitree instead of planting one. Once the Builder draws up new blueprints for the Deitree, she assists in its construction and advises the Builder on obtaining components for it. After the tree is rebuilt and Al's superior is defeated, she goes with the Builder to the Isle of Awakening to help restore plantlife there as well. Abilities While Rosie can be added to the Builder's party with the Resident's Registrar like most of the other named computer-controlled characters, she is mostly helpless and cannot be given weapons. She is capable of assisting in the construction of blueprints and can make use of the rooms the Builder constructs. Additionally, due to her interest in being a farmer, she can till fields. Trivia She bears a striking resemblance to Arale from Dr. Slump. Gallery Other languages Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 characters